Honor in Love
by alwaysslowburning
Summary: Zuko struggles to balance the desires of the four nations, especially the Earth Kingdom, which still refuses to trust him. His problems as fire lord fade from his mind, however, when Katara reenters his life. Just when their love seems to be in the cards, the Earth Kingdom revolts, and Zuko is forced to do what he never expected - marry someone other than Katara. Zutara/Tokka.
1. The Four Nations

One:

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko stands outside of the door to his meeting room, his hand pausing on the door. His nerves have begun to get to him, as they often do before important discussions. It doesn't matter how well he's gotten to know the general or the minds of the Fire Nation – he is still nervous. Knocked out of his stressful thoughts, Zuko turns to the sound of the voice. He is shocked to see a woman standing before him, her black hair held back by a slim black band and her grey eyes empty. Toph.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asks, and Toph smiles slyly.

"Have you been listening at those meetings? General Jong decided it would be best if I helped with the destruction of the borders separating the four nations. He wanted me to come in and discuss this with you all, principles and all that jazz," Toph says.

"Well," Zuko pauses, staring at his old friend and feeling a little irritated, "thanks for coming."

"No problem Sparky." Toph says.

"Any news from anyone?" Zuko says, wishing he kept better correspondence with his friends.

"Nothing in particular," she says, and Zuko is suspect of the grin on her face but she and enters the room, hip-checking him as she passes. Zuko's face turns red, and he enters the room after her. Apparently all customs fly out of the window when Toph appears. A few moments later the room is filled with people. Each person remains standing around the long wooden table and bows. Zuko sits, and the others follow.

Song-Li of the Earth Kingdom wastes no time. "If we wanted our barriers down, we would take them down ourselves. We need no princess telling us what to do," she says, jabbing her thumb in Toph's direction.

"The war ended four years ago! You're just holding a grudge," Toph says. The conversation quickly becomes violently angry and rude words are thrown around. Zuko takes a deep breath, counts to fifteen, and exhales, smoke leaving his nostrils.

"Silence," Zuko says, aware of his power when everyone quiets.

"When I became Fire Lord, I made a promise to each of you," Zuko begins, his eyes resting on a represent from each of the four nations, his own included. "I told you we would find peace, and success, in each other. I intend to keep that promise," Zuko says gravely. "Song-Li, if you could speak to Toph on your own terms I am certain you will come up with a compromise. She is the greatest earthbender in the world, and it would do you well to recognize that." The woman nods curtly, her eyes resting on Toph, who grins and crosses her muscled arms. "Lahno," Zuko addresses the representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Aware that her husband, the representative of the Northern Water Tribe is too ill to be with them, he tries to keep his expression soft. The woman nods her thanks, and Zuko continues.

"I request that we remain in correspondence on the subject of the standing of bending in education. We must not offend the elders, who may hold some fear at the thought of their young having their bending strengthened.

The representative of the Air Temples remains silent through the entirety of the discussion. Aang was unable to attend, as his wife, a waterbender and student of Katara's grandmother, could go into labor at any minute. In his place sits a firebender selected by Aang himself to join him as a monk. Not wanting to frighten the boy, Zuko makes sure to give him a small smile.

"Aiko, I trust your trip was not too difficult," Zuko says, trying to engage in small talk. Aiko smiles at him and nods. "The Air Temples are being rebuilt at Aang's request. We can only hope that he and Lai are able to produce some airbending babies," Zuko says, and Aiko blushes and nods.

"I will speak with the spirits," Aiko says.

Zuko turns to his own representative, Mai. The woman's face gives nothing away, but Mai's eyes reveal that some part of her still longs for him. Still, she remains still and businesslike as he directs her.

"With your help, I know we can improve the state of our nation. We must start with the commoners, and the children. They are our hope," Zuko says simply.

"I could not agree more," Mai says, and to Zuko's surprise she smiles at him.

The meeting ends with more calm discussion, and Zuko stands.

"Thank each of you for coming. For those of you who plan to stay at the palace and leave in the morning, my servants will set you up. Dinner will be especially grand this evening, if you would like to join," Zuko says. He bows, and everyone gets up, speaking kindly to each other and guessing what will be for dinner. On the way out, Song-Li catches Zuko's attention.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she says.

"Certainly," Zuko says. They pause and wait for the room to empty, and Song-Li shuts the door.

"I feel the need to warn you of something," Song-Li says, scratching at the back of her neck, her long fingernails catching in her short black hair.

"What's that matter?" Zuko says, already feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Nothing. Calm yourself, Fire Lord," Song-Li says, her voice harsh. The phrase is almost humorous, how rarely it is used – who has the gall to tell the fire lord to calm down? Still, she must have thirty years on Zuko. He knows by now to respect his elders. "You are not with any partner at the moment, correct?"

Zuko stares at her. His jaw lowers and then shuts. He considers that she may be hitting on him, but judging from the typical severity in her eyes, he's quite certain that isn't the case. "No. I am alone."

"Is there anyone of interest?" Song-Li says, and Zuko pictures big blue eyes and dark brown skin. He wants to explain, to sit down with Song-Li and share his heart with her. Suddenly he is desperate for someone to share his feelings with. He has Uncle, but he's been spending more and more time at that tea shop in the Earth Kingdom. Plus, he'd never let him live it down if he realized Zuko's feelings for Katara. Katara. Zuko's entire body warms just thinking of her.

Zuko doubts Song-Li is interested in hearing about his unrequited love.

"No." Zuko states plainly.

"Thank you." Without another word Song-Li bows and leaves the room with Zuko standing, eyebrows raised, alone in the room.

"What was up with Wrinkles?" Toph catches Zuko when he leaves the room. Zuko holds back a chuckle.

"Wrinkles?"

"Come on, Sparky. You know it's true. She must be forty, but she looks ancient. Must be all of that snarky yelling." Toph turns down the hall and Zuko follows her, not really paying all that much attention. His thoughts have been thoroughly drenched in Katara. Just her name, it really gets to him. "Sheesh, what did she hit on you or something? Your heart is pounding."

Zuko clears his throat and tries to slow his heart rate. "No, not at all. She did ask if I was seeing anyone," Zuko says, watching as Toph enters the kitchen.

"What a weirdo!" she calls over her shoulder as she sidles around the servants as they cook dinner and yanks a cloth bag from the pantry. She sneaks past the servants and yells a loud, "Thanks!" before she returns to Zuko, shoving fireflakes into her mouth by the handful.

"I see you're used to them now," Zuko says.

"I built up a tolerance. I've taken a liking to these Fire Nation boys, sparky. Gotta get used to their cooking." She snaps up a few more to make her point, her teeth clicking together with a crunch.

"You haven't settled down?" Zuko says, and Toph grows quiet.

"Eh, you know," Toph says, and he does. On a rare occasion when Zuko went to visit his uncle in the Earth Kingdom, he and Toph got mixed up with a bottle of fire whiskey and spilled their guts to each other. He told her about Katara, and in exchange she told him about Sokka. They'd both been mortified the next morning and never spoke of it again.

"I do," Zuko says.

"Hey! Can we go pet the turtle-ducks?" Toph says, and Zuko smiles, reminded of the young girl who forced him to carry her on his back.

"Of course," Zuko says, and Toph punches him in the arm, her own way of saying, "I'm glad to be here."

He pinches her cheek, making her whine, his way of saying, "You're the little sister I never had."


	2. The Return

Two

Zuko is sitting at the head of the dinner table. The dining room is decked out in Fire Nation red and gold, putting on a show for the guests. Everyone is on their best behavior, avoiding politics in favor of discussing recent marriages, births, and deaths. Zuko sips his fire whiskey slowly and observes as Toph chats with Aiko, who flinches away from her as she earthbends his clay mug. Zuko wonders if he realizes that this is her way of hitting on him and grins.

"This is a lovely meal, Fire Lord," Lahno says, bending water from the bowl on the table and into his mug.

"Thank you, Lahno. I am very pleased you all could join me." He puts down his alcohol and sips from his mug to appease the woman.

"I imagine it gets lonely here," Lahno says.

"It would be nice to one day have a family." Zuko feels guilty, remembering now that her husband has fallen ill. "I am certain that Haika will be fine in no time," he covers.

"Thank you for your wishes. I certainly hope so." Zuko wonders about the rumors he heard that she is unable to have children and instantly pities her. Without her husband, she will be alone. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes, Lahno?"

"I would like to offer you a piece of advice, if I may," Lahno spreads her fingers and touches the tips of one hand to the other in a pensive gesture. Zuko wonders if he has ever spoken so much to this woman. She is the sort of person he would like to have as an ally.

"I would be grateful," Zuko says, giving her an honest smile.

"Fall in love, and recognize the honor in it," Lahno says. Zuko bows his head, letting her words wash over him. _Fall in love, and recognize the honor in it._ It almost sounds like something his uncle would say.

"Thank you, Lahno," Zuko says, and the kind-hearted woman nods and dips her spoon into her soup. Zuko turns to his other side where Song-Li sits, focused on her food and her conversation with Mai. He listens in for a moment.

"The unity will be good for them. I just have to make them realize it," Song-Li says.

"Yes, the Earth Kingdom always has been rather slow," Mai says, dragging out her words. "I do recall when my parents were running things that they were a little more efficient, but even then, slow. They resist change rather like the earth itself."

Song-Li chuckles. "You have a mouth on you, don't you? You make a grand edition to the Fire Nation council."

"Whoopie," Mai deadpans, lifting a spiced piece of meat to her mouth with her fingertips. Song-Li does not seem affected by Mai's attitude and glances at Zuko, who looks away. Their wordplay is nothing he wants a part of. It seems bizarre that he was ever with someone like Mai, someone so cold. Still, she did save his life and the lives of the people he cared about at Boiling Rock.

"Guests have arrived," a small voice announces. Zuko's eyes meet those of his servant in question. The woman shakes her head, signaling that it is not a threat, and he relaxes. He should really stop overreacting, he thinks, but then his heart is going into over drive when a light-hearted voice says,

"Sorry we're late." Zuko has never felt so close to death. Maybe he is dead. That is the only reason behind this.

"Yeah! We didn't meet dinner," another voice says, and Zuko realizes this is real life because if he was dead or dreaming his dream wouldn't include Sokka.

So it's real, then.

It's really Katara.

Zuko's eyes remain locked on hers, sparkling blue, just as warm as he remembers.

"Katara," he croaks, and then she's bending down to hug him.

"Oh Zuko, it's so good to see you!" Zuko inhales her scent, sweat and salt and the strange scent of traveling by bison, and he's in heaven, and he wants to remain locked in her embrace for the rest of his existence, to feel the uneven ends of her long, dark hair on his skin forever, but then Sokka is pushing her aside and hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you buddy," Sokka says, clapping him on the back, and Zuko pulls back, his face flushed.

"What- what are you doing here?" Zuko says.

"Toph invited us! She said she was coming here on business and it'd been a while since we'd gotten together, so we should come," Sokka exclaims, rushing over to pull Toph into a hug. Her entire face seems to melt into an expression of utter pleasure and satisfaction until her eyes open and seem to smirk at Zuko.

No news from home, eh? Zuko thinks, but inwardly he couldn't be more pleased. His friends fill in the remaining seats and Zuko wishes he wasn't at the head of the table so he could speak with them more freely. For now, everything must be filtered for the ears of the council, not that that matters much to Sokka.

"Too bad Aang can't be here, eh? Whole pregnancy thing," Sokka waves his hands around, seeming to forget that he's gripping pieces of meat. Mai frowns at his lack of manners and Zuko smiles with her, finding himself on her wavelength.

"It's so exciting. Zuko, you really have to meet Sol, she's so beautiful and intelligent and level-headed. She'll really keep things controlled," Katara says, and the way she's smiling at him almost hurts.

_Fall in love_, Song-Li said.

It's going to be impossible for him _not_ to listen to her advice.

"And you, Katara? Any suitable men in the water tribe?"

"Oh, you know," Katara says, shrugging. She doesn't finish the statement. Toph smirks, apparently hearing what no one else can – the crack of Zuko's fingers as they form fists beneath the tables.

"Oh, thanks for asking me, Zuko. Me and Suki are doing as well as can be expected," Sokka says. "Marriage," he says, elbowing Lahno.

"You're grandmother, how is she?" Lahno asks.

"Old and kickin,'" Sokka says, and the woman frowns at his colloquialism.

"She's doing quite well, thank you," Katara says, smiling.

"Good to hear. I may have to visit with you when I return, it's been so long," Lahno says.

"And you, Zuko? How are you?" Katara asks, and there seems to be so much more to the words she says than she is saying. Her eyebrows lower just the tiniest bit, and in that movement Zuko sees concern. She is worried about him. Instantly Zuko feels guilty for not responding to all of her letters with utmost haste.

"I am well," Zuko says, and Katara frowns.

"No Fire Lady?" Sokka mumbles through a mouthful of meat.

"No Fire Lady," Zuko smiles, and Katara smiles at him.

"The right one will come along," Katara says. Oh, but she has.

The rest of the meal goes pleasantly. Mai and Song-Li continue their banter, Aiko seems relaxed now that Toph is distracted by Sokka, and Lahno and Katara discuss the universally-known Water Tribe grandmother. Zuko tries not to stare at Katara, but it's difficult.

He hasn't seen her in years.

The last time he saw her was at his coronation five years earlier. She'd been only fourteen, and he was sixteen. Now she was a woman – she'd widened and her hips had become fuller, as had her lips. Her eyes had a more serious look to them, as if their shape had shifted. Her skin had darkened along with her hair and eyes. There was something more relaxed about her, too, as if no longer worrying about the love of the Avatar or impending doom and war at every moment had allowed her demeanor to calm.

Her new appearance and attitude combined with Lahno's advice gives Zuko a confidence he hasn't had since the time Azula mocked him for the first time in front of all of their peers at the fire nation equivalent of a neighborhood barbeque.

Dinner ends, and there is the scraping of chairs and the clanking of plates and silverware as the servants begin to clean and the council heads to their rooms to pack their things.

"I wish you the best, Fire Lord Zuko. We will be in touch soon," Lahno promises, her hand on his shoulder. He smiles at the woman.

"Same to you."

Song-Li approaches him next, her tone much more curt. "Expect my correspondence within the week. It shall come by messenger hawk."

"I will have a servant keep an eye out," Zuko says, and the woman bows before heading out.

"Mai, you know you are welcome to spend the night here," Zuko says when the thin woman catches his eye. She rewards him a small smile.

"I know," Mai says. Behind her, Aiko bows to Zuko and scuffles away with Toph close behind him.

"I'm taking Sokka to see the turtle ducks!" Toph says, her hands gripping Sokka's arm.

"Sure is great to see you, buddy," Sokka says, snuggling his head against Zuko's shoulder as he walks by.

"Yeah, thanks Sokka, good to see you too," Zuko says, grimacing. He hears Katara's snort and turns to her.

"He really seems to have missed you," Katara muses, passing him and leaving the dining room. Zuko follows her.

"Katara, would you like a tour?" Zuko says.

"Well, it is a little late…" Katara says, patting her fingers against her chin as she thinks. Zuko resists the urge to mope. "But let's go!" Katara hooks her arm through his and smiles up at him. You're so beautiful.

"Right, well, you've seen the dining room." He leads her through the kitchen, where servants are beside themselves with cleaning.

"You have an awful lot of servants," Katara says.

"I, um, there is a lot I never learned to do." Zuko explains.

"You should learn! You're twenty-one years old, Zuko." She turns away from him and cups her hands around her mouth to be heard around the splashing water and shuffling of dishes. "Excuse me," Katara says, and everyone freezes. "You are relieved from your duties –"

"Katara – "

"The Fire Lord and I will take it from here," Katara smiles sweetly, and the servants glance at Zuko, who nods.

"Thank you," someone says to Katara, who pats his shoulder.

"No problem," Katara responds. She waits until the room is empty, and then she removes her overcoat.

"Wha – what are you doing?" Zuko asks, watching as she undresses to her thin blue pants and a light tank top.

"We're going to learn how to do this the right way. You might want to strip down, too. You don't want to get all wet," Katara says, and Zuko flinches. Her eyes narrow, and there is something of a smirk on her mouth. She knows the double meaning of her words, he realizes suddenly, feeling something in the air shift as he fights to keep his eyes from roaming over her skin.

Zuko removes the ties of his outer robe and folds it neatly before placing it on the countertop. He removes the silk shirt he wears beneath it until he is left in a nearly translucent shirt meant only to keep the imported silk from being dirtied by his skin. He feels his entire body flush when he realizes Katara's eyes are no longer on his. Her blue eyes instead slide across his torso, coming to rest on the sliver of skin visible where his pants do not meet his shirt.

"Wow," Katara whispers, and Zuko is certain he wasn't meant to hear it.

Her eyes fly to his.

For a moment they stand, their bodies several feet apart but their eyes locked.

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest.

If he's going to make a move, he needs to do it now.

"Katara," he says, his voice quiet.

"We should get to cleaning," she says at the same time, either not noticing or pretending not to hear him.

"Right."

Katara pulls two dingy cloths and a bucket from the storage bin and kneels on the floor. She waits until Zuko does the same to bend the water from the basin and into the bucket. She hands him a cloth and smiles.

"Get to scrubbing," Katara says, and Zuko wants to argue and tell her he has servants for this and to storm away, but Zuko also recognizes that she has a point. He shouldn't be so reliant on his servants. He shouldn't be so reliant on anyone. His eyes meet hers and she bites her lip and looks away.

The pair scrub the floor in general silence. Katara hums a little, making Zuko smile, and every once in a while she'll tell him something.

"Sokka and Suki really aren't doing so well. She loves him, but she isn't meant to be tied down. She's always traveled the world with the other Kioshi warriors."

"Gran Gran is getting older. I can't imagine my family without her, but I know she'll be taken care of in the spirit world."

"Aang is really, really happy. Sun is exactly what she needed. She's exactly what I told him I could never be for him, you know? Someone who takes care of him but is also a lover at the same time."

"I'm so glad you got to see Toph. She really misses you. You're like her brother, you know?"

To these little snippets of her life, Zuko hums his approval or glances sympathetically at Katara. He doesn't know what to say, or if she wants snippets of his life. He just knows he likes knowing these things and that he likes hearing her voice. She seems more honest than he remembers. Not that she ever lied, but that she used to hold back and filter herself, trying to be perfect for each of the Gaang. Now, though, she just seems like Katara.

"My father keeps waiting for the day I bring a Water Tribe warrior home. He wants grandchildren, and he's starting to get worried that he'll never get any. I just… I haven't found anyone there."

"There?" Zuko says, gripping his cloth. He keeps his eyes on the tiles. She doesn't say anything.

They sit in silence for a few more moments. The floor is almost clean, though the bucket of water is dyed grey by dirt and other remnants.

"You're so much calmer than I remember. You look so much older, Zuko," Katara says, sitting on her heels and looking at him. Zuko keeps scrubbing the floor. "Spirits, it's impossible to reconcile this version of you with the one that once tied me to a tree," Katara frowns, and Zuko looks at her.

"I would never tie you to a tree," Zuko says, his words awkward but the meaning clear. I'm sorry.

"I know. You're a different person. You're the type of person," Katara pauses, looking away from her. Zuko feels a shiver run down his spine. He needs her to finish that statement. He needs her blue eyes on his again. He needs to be able to read her expression. He needs…

"Please, Katara," Zuko says, his voice rough, and Katara's eyes meet his, wet and heavy and so different from the mask she's been wearing all evening.

"You're the type of person I should have been with long ago," Katara whispers, and Zuko stares at her. Every memory he's preserved so carefully in his mind of her rushes to the forefront of his thoughts. Is he hearing what she's saying? Is he imagining this?

"Katara," Zuko says, and she looks at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I ruined it, didn't I? I waited too long," Katara says, and Zuko can't stop himself any longer. He drops the cloth to the floor and pulls her into his arms.

Katara's body is warm and smells like cleaning supplies and the spices from dinner. Her hair is soft against his neck and he wants to bury his face in it. Her arms are locked around his neck and her heart is pounding against his chest and he has never loved anyone more or felt more loved in as long as he can remember.

"You are the only person I can remember loving this way," Zuko says into her hair, and Katara tightens her body around his. Slowly her legs come to his hips and wrap around his waist. Zuko feels his eyes widen and Katara pulls away just enough so that their noses almost touch.

"Zuko,"

"Katara, don't say anything. You don't have to say anything. I just… I just want you, right here, like this. This is enough," Zuko says, and Katara shakes her head.

"No, it isn't," Katara says, and before Zuko can respond her mouth is on his.

Zuko feels like he's going to die. Death did not take him sooner, but he is sure it only waited so it could snatch him up in this perfect moment.

Katara's lips are soft and sure against his, first meeting his top lip and then the bottom. Zuko mirrors her movements, and Katara's hand comes up to the nape of his neck, lightly scratching at the skin there. He opens his mouth to hers and his hands slide upward, cupping her ribs, his thumb just barely touching the bottom of her breast. Katara gasps into his mouth and her tongue meets his in a slow dance. Zuko moves his hands downward, gripping her hips, and Katara's mouth moves from his, pressing small kisses to his jaw. Her mouth continues its travels south and rests on his neck, slowly sucking on the heated skin. Zuko shivers and she bites down on his ear, making his hips jerk upward. Zuko freezes and Katara pulls away, her mouth open and her eyes wide. _This is it, I've ruined it._ Then Katara's mouth is back on his, faster and more heated than before, and her hips are rolling against his, bringing her heated core into him. Katara moves his hands from her hips to her breasts, and, hesitant, Zuko squeezes. Katara moans quietly and Zuko kisses her more roughly, his breath mingling with hers in the space between their mouths as they grind against each other, the movements thoughtful and not as dangerous as that of their kisses. Katara's teeth clamp down on Zuko's bottom lip, and the shock it sends flying to his hardening crotch makes him grasp her breast more firmly. Their mouths separate, their breath moving hotly from mouth to mouth, and Katara's eyes are hooded as she looks at him.

"Zuko," she mumbles, sliding her hands in the back of his hair and pulling his mouth to hers. She licks his bottom lip, and Zuko is almost overcome by the sweetness of the gesture. She kisses the sides of his mouth and then his forehead, her breathing slower. "Oh, Zuko," Katara whispers, pressing a kiss to his scar. Zuko's eyes close and Katara kisses his eyelids, the motion soft and gentle. He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her to him, struggling not to cry with the relief of it all. She cares for him.

Katara pulls away and for a moment they remain quiet, their limbs entangled. Her hands remain in his hair and her thumbs massage circles into his scalp. Zuko cups the back of her head and presses a single kiss to her lips, and Katara's eyes are watery when he pulls back.

Suddenly, there are footsteps, and lots of them. The council is heading out. Zuko and Katara stand quickly, their hands linked.

"This way," Zuko says, leading them to the pantry. He presses on the back wall and it pops open. He holds open the thin wood as Katara slides by it and pops it back into place once he is on the other side. Zuko waits for the sound of footsteps to cease before leading Katara down a hallway and out another door until they are in the main hallway. He walks Katara to her bedroom and pauses at the doorway.

"I don't know what any of this means, or what we should do," Katara says, her blue eyes soft as she looks up at him. She slides her hand upward until it rests on his mangled ear, and Zuko leans into her touch.

"We will figure it out in time," Zuko says, and Katara closes her eyes and nods. She pats her lips with one finger and Zuko smiles, kissing her lips.

"Good night, Zuko," Katara whispers, slinking into her bedroom and tiptoeing around Sokka, who is passed out on the floor with what looks like turtle-duck feathers in his hair.

"Good night, Katara," Zuko responds, closing the door behind him.

Zuko wakes the next morning to a loud banging on his door. He wipes his eyes and pulls on his silk robe before yanking open the door, ready to scold whoever it is waking him at such an ungodly hour.

General Jong stands at his door, Zuko's servants cowering behind him, and all thoughts of Katara are wiped from his mind.

"We have a problem."


End file.
